Red Hood And The Outlaws
by Bosscast B-man
Summary: i did this when i was young and when i heard about this. if i was to do this this is what i would have done.
1. Chapter 1

_Nick Chrisler _

**Red hood ****and****the outlaws**

RED HOOD AND THE OUTLAWS

In loving memory: Eddie Burnett.

I woke early at about 2 Am. "hey arsenal, your sentencing starts now" a man said. I was dragged to a large room with man all over the place with AK-47's. A large priest sat with a bible in his hand. I looked up at the judge while I was in my knees. "Arsenal, you have been charged with robbery, murder, and impersonating the president. How do you plea?" he asked me. "Objection" I heard the priest say as he pulled out two pistols and shot at the men with AK-47's. "My god!" the judge said as he ran for the exit. The priest got shot in the leg before he got out the door. Then he ripped off his mask and reveled his face, it was the red hood. "Hey, what's going on?" the red hood asked me. "Nothing much besides getting put in this prison, when's star fire getting here?" I asked. "That's a good question, don't look at me like that I got this under control" he said while I looked at him with doubt. Then we started running down the long hallway. "Where is she picking us up red?" I asked him. "Another good question arrow, I'll have to think these plans over before I do them" he said. Then star fire blew a hole the size of King Kong through the wall. Then threw a jeep in through the wall. "Evening gentlemen. How was your stay at le Alcatraz?" star fire asked. "Lovely, I see you bring the old jeep. I thought you threw that old piece of junk out ages ago" red said. You see, red likes only 4 things, his helmet, his jacket, his double pistols, and his jeep. That's because it gives him character, and has this beast machine gun up top. We don't need it, we got star fire. We jumped in it and flew out of there.

When we finally lost them, it was midnight. We got to this old gas station. "I'll see you guy's latter, I got the craven for some munchies. You want something?" red said. "A pizza" star said. "Some jerky" I said. "Bum me some lettuce bro" he said with an outstretched hand. He didn't have his helmet on so he looked like a guy with a grey shirt on. I handed him a fifty I stole from the judge (hey wasn't going to use it anyway) and he ran inside. "So, I missed you" star said. "Aw you know, I like some time in the slammer once and a while" I said flexing my arm muscles. Then she lifted the jeep up and said "can you do this?" we laughed and then red came back with 2 six packs, a pizza box, and a bag of jerky. "Let's beat it love birds" he said climbing in.

Red can stay up for days. I can hardly keep my eyes open and he's wide awake. Star fire past out an hour ago, its 4 in the morning. She ate the whole pizza and some of my beef jerky, how can she eat that much and look like the way she does. "How are you holding up arrow?" red asked me. "Good, (yawn) how did you get into that prison? That prison has more security than Alcatraz" I said. "Well, my mentor is the world's greatest detective, could defeat superman, and has the greatest mind since Einstein. So you do the math" red said. "Got a calculator?" I asked. We laughed and went over a bump. Star fire woke up in a mid snore when we went over that bump. "Huh, what's going on?" star fire said rubbing her eyes. "Ran over a bump, go back to sleep. Well get to the base in an hour, enjoy the quietness for now. You should to arrow" red said. Star and I were already sound asleep.

When I woke I was on a comfortable mattress. The room had a metal shell on, it reminded me of this one prison I went to for tripping the president, he was so mad and humiliated I was thrown against the wall of the white house. Then I walked out to see this huge, marvelous area. It was so big that it had an elevator. It still had this home feeling. I went down to the ground level and walked to this living room part. Right next to it was the kitchen, where star and red were eating. Star had a five coarse meal stretching across the table and red had a bowl of dry cheerios. Star was wearing a bath robe when I entered. "Hey sleeping beauty, we were just about to go up there" red said. I reached for some of stars food but I looked at her eyes, they were glowing green. So I pulled my hand so fast the flash would be impressed. "I got some food for you in the micro wave, scrambled eggs with bacon and a side of toast, I nearly had to fight star over it, which isn't a fair fight. She would have killed me with the blink on an eye" red said. I opened the micro wave to see some steaming eggs, thank god. "So, where exactly are we?" I asked. "Were is the one place Bruce would not look?" red asked. "Gotham, I need to take a shower" I said. "Go on, your floor is 4" red said then went back to his dry cheerios.

After I took a shower I thought, does red ever take a shower? He has to or he wouldn't smell like roses all the time. I went down to the living room, sat down on the couch, and clicked on the TV. Red did the same. "You better enjoy this; we got a job tomorrow, something to do with black mask. Don't worry; I wouldn't work for that loser. The reason is just personal" red said. Star came in with her uniform on. "Oh, and speaking of which, star, we need you to help us to get on a plane" red said. "Does the plane need to be in one peace or?" star started. "That's not what I mean, I mean get us a green card if you know what I mean?" red said. Star and I both gasped. "Are you serious?" I asked. "Well, I can do it. But you owe me one" star said. "Are you really doing this?" I asked star. "Don't worry, ill just pull some strings. Nothing serious" she said before she kissed me. Then she walked off to the elevator. I sat down in protest. "Will you relax? All I need for her to do is get some tickets to metropolis. Black mask ran and hid there and we need to flush him out. No big deal" red said. Then we just started watching duck dynasty for no reason.

When we arrived at the air port, the place was packed like gum packs. Star walked in 30 minutes ago, the time she told use to wait. There was yelling because only one flight was open, ours. "Were on that plane right there" I told the lady. "Tickets please" she said holding out her hand.

When we got on the plane, we were told to go to the V.I.P. section. I looked like a no good gangster and red had on a suit. He kind of looked like one of the Wayne's. When we entered we saw star in sun glasses, a gray suit, and the same color shorts with high heels. Her feat were kicked up. "High guys, what took you so long?" star asked. "What took us so long, what exactly did you do for thirty minutes that was so important?" I asked. "That is between me, the guy who owns the airport, and the pilot" she said with a smile. "Nice suit, how did you get that?" red asked. "I could ask you the same question" star just said. "Stole it from Bruce's closet, he wouldn't need it" red said. "Stole it from the owner of the air port" star just said. Then the plane began to take off and we were on our way to metropolis.

I looked out the window at the passing sky, star past out (she passes out when she's bored to death) and red was reading a batman comic book. "Hey champ, how's it going?" red said without looking up. "I'm ok, I just wish I could make peace with green arrow" I said. It's true, green arrow is like my father. Well, metropolis is only 30 minutes away. When we land I'll look into green arrow alright?" red asked. "Sure" I said before I fell into a deep sleep.

When I woke I was pretty much free falling. I pulled out my emergency arrow and strapped it to my back and cut off the top of it with my knife. My knife is one of the only thing's I treasure. Then I was parachuting down. When I landed the plane crashed into this building. Someone is trying to kill us. Red was falling all the way until he did this roll and stomped on the ground. "How did you not… where's star fire?!" I asked. She flew down from a glide. "Did you forget that I can fly or are you just stupid?" she asked. We looked at each other in shock, we were at metropolis, but it was in the middle of the night and at its most beauty. The lights were on every were, it was like that time when we ripped off two-face at his casino, 'where chance means the most'. People looked at us in disbelief. Then when not even I expected, we bolted out of that place. We ran for like a mile before the fuzz showed up. We were right under a sewer grate. So before the fuzz pulled to a stop I pulled out a smoke arrow, shot it at our feet, and pulled red and star fire down with me before the smoke cleared.

We waited, and waited, and waited. Jason didn't seem to mind but star just about went crazy dragging me with her. She was freaking out like doomsday asked to marry her. My god I just about went deaf!

When the fuzz left we went to an underground tunnel, and nobody liked it. So we just went walking in shit and piss for 3 hours with star complaining the whole time. Red didn't even show any emotion, just persistence. He's hiding something from use, but what? We share everything together and never lie about it. But something about him is telling me that he's hiding something. Then we reached this sewer grate and red said "here, this is where we get out" "are you sure?" star asked. "Positive" red said as he climbed the slimy metal ladder without hesitation. Star went next, "ewwww! This is so gross!" star said. "Would you rather go back to your daddy Barbie?" red said. No one talks to star like that; no one has the guts to. I expected star to annihilate him, but she broke down and cried her eyes out. I grabbed reds leg and threw him across the tunnel to the other wall. "What's with you? Ever since that crash you've been an ass whole. What's with you?" I asked. "It's personal" red said. Then he pulled his twin pistols out, threw a smoke egg and shot above us, causing a cloud of smoke to surround us. Then in the blink of the eye he disappeared. "Where did he go?" star said with tears in her eyes. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out" I said in a threatening voice.

We spent the week keeping an eye on black mask. Red wants to kill him, I know it and star does to. She cry's herself asleep every night. I wish she would stop, not like she's annoying, but it hurts me inside. She's the only one in this world I care about besides green arrow. Then we found him, he had a sniper aimed at black masks head. I pulled out a smoke arrow and clouded him in smoke. Then I tackled him off the building with me included. Then we totaled a car and he threw a heavy punch to my temple, I did a back flip and it started to rain. "That was a warning, stay out of this" red said with rain dripping off his helmet. "No, not this time" I said. Then he and I started slamming punches and throwing each other against the walls. I don't remember all of the fight but I remember this. "Enough! I'm going to finish this once and for all!" red said while pulling out a pistol lightning fast. Then a laser shot between us before he could pull the trigger. Then star slammed a punch to reds helmet making him fly through the wall. He was knocked out and half of his helmet was cracked off. Then we saw why he wanted revenge. The inside of his helmet had a note, black mask killed his father. If I knew that I wouldn't have tackled him. Star gasped as she read the note. "I can't believe that! No wonder he wanted to kill him" star said. "It's too late to say sorry for now, let's get him out of here before the cops show up" I said. Then star lifted him up over her shoulder and we flew out of there (I grappled) to the nearest roof

Red said some things in his dream like 'you can't stop me' and 'revenge is mine!' But when he came to he started throwing punched at star and me. "Hey! It's ok, I know why you were after mask" I said. "You can't stop me, he destroyed my life!" red said still struggling. "Then what are we to you?" star asked. He paused, and then stopped struggling. "You're my friends" he said. "How do I know that?" star said confronting. "You're the only ones that understand, or try to anyway" red said. "What about batman?" I said. "He would never understand, never" he said. "I love you guys, I don't know how I would get by without you" red said. "I understand if you don't like me anymore…" red said before star grabbed me and gave us a group hug. "Ok, this is a little too tight star" I said. "Just a little longer" she said and we all laughed.

Red decided to let black mask go, I don't see how he could. He just said 'it takes a real man to overcome revenge'. I didn't say anymore because I understood what he said. Then we hijack a plane and go back to Gotham and to the hood (reds bat cave).


	2. Chapter 2

Nick Chrisler

RED HOOD AND THE OUTLAWS 2 NIGHTWING STRIKES!

When I woke I was still tired. I stayed awake for 3 days looking for the mythical golden skull, star was almost certain that there was, she watched Indiana Jones and now she want to be like him! Why did you do that red! When I got down for the first time star didn't have a buffet on the table, but a plate of eggs. "How come there wasn't an all you can eat buffet?" I asked her. "I ate all the other food in the house" she said casually. "Aw well" I said. At least there was still coffee, I like mine with a lot of creamer and sugar but red likes his plane black. "I got to tell you guy's something" red said. "Shoot" star said. "Night wing is after me, I don't know why but he wants to get me" red said with his hand on his face. "So? We can take anything" star said. "No you can't, this guy is the closest thing to a batman you can get! He basically is an exact clone!" red said. "I'm sorry, geez" star said. "Its fine, I'm just thinking, he's like my brother you know? I'm just thinking how he could do this" red said. I came over to him and put my arm around his shoulder like a brother. "It will be ok, it always ends up alright" I said. Then we just relaxed around the house for the next 2 hours.

When we went out that night we decided to rob a bank. You nothing really big, just a couple millions. Then as we drove off into victory all the tires blew out, and night wing smashed onto the windshield. "You're coming with me" he said coldly. Then red pulled out his pulled out his pistols and yelled at use "RUN NOW!" and gunfire flew through the air. I barrel rolled out of the jeep and star super jumped next to me. Night wing threw him from the windshield to the middle of the road. I ran to help but then I got an electric baterange to the face and fell into darkness.

When I woke I felt sore. I looked around star was knocked out but red was no were to be seen. Then he was still fighting night wing, throwing punches and blocking some, then batman glided down and said "ENOUGH!" "Hi bat's" night wing said. "Let him go, he doesn't deserve this right now, this isn't the right time" batman said. "But…" night wing started. "Look at him" batman jestered at red, his helmet was cracked and he was covered in scars, bruises, sweat and blood, in a boxing position, and looked like he would fall down any minute. Night wing nodded with anger then said "this aint over Jason, next time I'm bringing you in" then grappled away. Then red crumbled like a cookie. I ran toward him, he was exhausted. How ling was he fighting and how long was I out? Then star ran over toward us. "Hey guys, what took you so long?" red asked. "How long were we out?" I asked. "2 hours, not long if you're not the guy getting punched every second fighting…" he said before he passed out.

When red woke we put him on the couch, we didn't feel like putting him in his room. "Gee, thanks guys for a good nap" red said sarcastically. Then we just ate breakfast without talking.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick Chrisler

RED HOOD AND THE OUTLAWS 3 NIGHTWINGS REVENGE!

A month after night wings attack, red has been in his room. Either training or meditating. This attack really got to him so much we have to bring him his food up to his room. "What's that static?" star asked. I knocked on his door and said "hey, how's it going?" "Ok, where's my funnyuns?" red asked. "I've had just about enough of this (knock, knock) red, GET OUT HERE!" star ordered. When red opened the door he looked horrible, his clothes were slacking and he didn't have his helmet off, he looked like he had a bed head, and he smelled like something died. "Go and get a shower, you make me want to shoot my nose off, and I've smelled things you would've died smelling!" star said. "Ya man, come on" I said. "Fine, but I won't like it" he said walking to the bathroom. "I hope he has spare clothes" star said.

When he came back from the shower, he only had on a towel, he went in and dug threw his clothes and threw a lot of them all over the place. Star picked up one of his shirts that had his red batman symbol and said "look, I know that you think you're not good enough, but you're better than you think. You're the red hood, and you're the best dame guy that we know" "I know that, I'm not doing this because I'm jealous" red said. "Then why?" star asked. "Im angry" red said in a kind of dark voice, but not too dark. "Now, if you don't mind getting out unless you want to see a dick" red said and we got out of there in a flash.

Star and I were watching the news when red came in with his best jacket, shirt, polished pistols and his helmet polished to where you can see your reflection. "Hey dude" I said. "Let do something, I've been in my room too long" red said. I don't even want to go into his room, it's dark and dirty but has reds felling in it. Then breaking news flashed on the TV screen, a mall with families is being held up by terrorists. "That's it" red said. "Ok" star said casually. "Fine" I said getting my arrows.

We were on this random building with red holding a sniper scope looking at the mall. "Ok, so we enter through the vent quietly, we don't want to hurt anyone, any questions?" red asked. "Ya, why don't we just leave it to the government?" I asked. "Because children are in there" red said. He pulled out a rifle and shot a rope to the roof of the mall, kicked the other end in, and started running across the rope. Star just lifted me up and glided to the roof, trying to not get use some attention. We managed to get across without anyone noticing. Then red kicked the vent opened and crawled in. "do you know what his motivation is?" I asked star. "His own childhood, how his father was killed in front of him when he was 7" star said. 'When did he ever talk to star?' I asked myself. Probably when I'm asleep, but how can he talk to her but not me? When we got right above the terrorists, we saw a terrorist pull a pistol to a kid at about 9 years old, and you could see ice in reds eyes through his helmet. Then he dropped 5 smoke grenades down on their heads and dropped down into the smoke. We dropped down to help him but when every guy was down red, star and I were staring at this wall of news reporters, citizens, and cops. Star blushed and I said "hi guys" then when I turn around night wing is fist fighting with red. "You won't get away this time" night wing said. Then night wing was thrown toward us, he pulled out two tazers out of his arm bands and we punched them out of his hands. The people are just watching this like its TV, holy crap! Then night wing said, "I'm tired of you disgracing batman's name with your crimes, now I have to banish you" and slammed two sticks into the ground that made a huge crack into the earth were red is, then red disappeared into the darkness. I hit night wing in the back of the head and said "what's your deal crazy? You just killed your brother!" then he disappeared. Star was about to fly after red but I stopped her, "it's too late star" I said. Tears filled her eyes as she looked at the crack in the earth. Then star just flew out of there leaving me with a bunch of cops. I threw a smoke pellet down and disappeared from their eyes.

The next few days were rough, we didn't do much but laze around the house, or I did anyway. Star kept crying every were, but most of her time was spent in her room. Then while I was watching cops reloaded the door dinged and red came in limping on a rifle with a broken leg. "Where were you two ass wholes?!" red said. Then star came down and asked "who's at the… red!" and punched him. "What the hell?!" red yelled. "You scared me, do you know how many times?" star said with tires in her eyes, then she hugged him. I'm sitting here confused. Then red sat up and said "got a doctor?"

Star bandaged his broken leg and gave him some pain killers, and he was good as new in a month. Then everything went back to normal, for now anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

Nick Chrisler

RED HOOD AND THE OUTLAWS 4 DEFYING GODS

Today red decided to clear our good name. So we are going to rob a huge bank in metropolis for no reason. When we get there we walk in and red fires his gun in the air and shoots cops from the inside. "Hello ladies and gentlemen, this is a stick up" "he he" I heard from the crowd. "As I was saying, I am the red hood, this is arsenal and star fire and we are the outlaws. If you drop the grenades in your hands my partners are giving you, you will do the flop. If you get up or move without my permission you will do the flop. Any questions? Good" red said. As I was getting the money in my sack, red walks up to this woman and asked "are you by any chance Lois lane?" "Yes I am" she said with dignity. "Owe shit, if we don't get the hell out of here were all doomed!" red said running to the door. But right before he touched the handle the doors flew and showed superman with his arms crossed. "Hello criminals, do you surrender?" superman asked. Then he slapped red into the wall so hard red was stuck! I texted batman saying 'superman's going to kill us! Need assistance now!' and went into battle.

After a long battle with superman having a better chance with every hit, superman grabbed red and slammed him into the earth with a super slam. I grabbed two electric arrows and stuck them in his ears. "AAAAAHHHHHH!" superman screamed as the electricity ran through his body. Then he slapped me into a car. Star got up from the concrete after getting a sludge hammer punch to the face. She had a black eye, broken nose, and blood falling from the side of her mouth. Then before she started running towards him batman glided down beside her and told her to sit down. He had on some heavy black and grey armor and said "Clark, stop this" "hello old chum, I've just got to bring these crooks in and I will be with you in a…" superman started. "That's not what I mean. Your goanna kill these kids, they nearly died lots of times before you met them. They can't take much more or they will die" batman said. Superman looked down at red, his helmet was half on and the other one was beaten off his face. We really fought a hopeless battle hear. "Ok, but listen to me you crooks, if you touch Lois, I'll kill you! Do you understand?" superman asked. Star and I nodded but red was knocked out cold. Then batman disappeared with superman. We put red in the jeep next to the money (did you think we would fight that long and hard to not get the money?) and drove off.


	5. Chapter 5

Nick Chrisler

RED HOOD AND THE OUTLAWS 5 FROM HUMBLE BEGININGS

This is our origin story. If you choose to read this then read it, but if not I really don't care. I just leave it up to you if you read their story.

It all started like this. I just ran away from green arrow, I was broke. I had to hitchhike all the way to this highway that nobody was on and got dumped on it. "Gee thanks! You %$# " I said getting up and watching the old ford that picked me up drive away. I walked past this old gas station in the middle of the night. A field was right next to the road. While I was walking I see a ball of fire getting closer, and closer, and… whole #%^! Duck! When I got up the fire ball got stuck in the gas station. Somehow the fire didn't burn the gasoline. When I stepped forward this long door slowly falls to the ground. This jeep drives past but hits the brakes. "What the #!# did I just see?" the guy said. Then stepped out of the vehicle. He was wearing a red helmet with a long grey jacket, a gray shirt with a red batman symbol, and black jeans. "What's going on here?!" he yelled. Then a woman stepped out of the ship, she had on a blue suit with long orange hair, and light orange skin. "Where am I?" she said. "Uh… earth" I said. Then she raised her hand that had a green glow to it with her eyes in the process. The guy with the red helmet and I raised our hands to show that we didn't want a war. "Are you an ally of enemy?" she asked. "What do you think we would say?" red helmet said. Then the green glow got stronger. And an alien stepped out behind her. "Stop star fire" it said. Then she stopped and helped him up. "So what's the story babe?" red helmet said. Then she gave him a look like 'if you say another thing ill destroy you'. Then she put him in the jeep and red helmet said "wow, wow, wow! Did I say you could put him in my jeep?" then he turned to me and said "and what are you suppose to be?" "Arsenal" I said hopping in the front seat. "Fine, I'm the red hood, but call me red" he said. Then we drove off.

While we were driving red said "so sweet heart, what's your story?" then the crippled alien said "this is star fire, she doesn't like you 'earthlings'" "I could tell" red said. "We came from a far galaxy, she found me on the setary moons where hope is lost. I need a special chemical found here. But as you can see my companion can't speak English, she only knows what I taught her. So will you help use?" the cripple said. "I don't have much of a choice do I?" red said. "Oh, and by the way she needs to make lip contact with one of you so she can speak more of this English" the cripple said. "What?!" red said. Then the girl in blue grabbed my face and kissed me then pushed me away. "So red head, do you ever shut up?" she said automatically. "He, he. I like her" red said. Then we all laughed.

When we went to this military base. Red said "so, here we are" "ya, let's go and get the cure" star fire said. "So this will help your legs?" I asked cripple. "Yes it will, let's go" cripple said.


	6. Chapter 6

Nick Chrisler

RED HOOD AND THE OUTLAW 2, FROM HUMMBLE BEGININGS PART: 2 THE CURE!

When we walked inside we hear a woman's voice on a speaker. "Intruder alert, intruder alert. Two aliens, red hood, and arsenal. Shoot on sight" "owe #%^$! We need to get to the cure like yesterday!" red exclaims. Then two huge guns pop out from the ceiling and start shooting at us. Then men started leaking from each room. We run for the nearest door but a huge armored man breaks the door down and swings at use. "I'll get him guys, you go on" red said shooting at the armored man.

When we enter the chemical part we knocked out the scientists and laid cripple on the table. "That one, the one that's red" cripple said. I gave it to him and he drank it in one gulp. Then he teleported out of there. "What the #$#%! We just saved him!" I exclaimed. "I don't understand" star fire said with confusion. "Oh, you don't understand! We just risked life and limb over his $$ and he just leaves us to die!" I exclaimed. "I'm sorry" star fire said. "No you aren't, you brung him here for god's sake!" I exclaimed. Then I saw tears in her eyes. And red kicked the door opened and barricaded the door. He had cuts and blood all over his clothes. "Hey, where's cripple?" red asked. Then star fire cried harder. "Did he… you know" red started. "No, he teleported out of here" I said. "Oh my gosh! Are you serious!" red exclaimed. "So, Mrs. space girl. How do we get out of here?" I asked. "What?" she asked. "You got us into this, now get use out" I said. She stood up and whipped her tears away. Then she said "I think we go through that door" and pointed at the closet. "My god were doomed" red said. "What?" star asked? "That's a closet where we hold stuff (open door) see" I said and then I see a long walk of stairs. "Burned" red said passing me and star said "told you so"

This is what the government does in underground labs, make nukes. That's normal, we pay taxes to they can build nukes. Gee, what a good cause. The nuclear liquid flowed like a lava lamp. When we got to the end of it we saw a board meeting. "We have unwelcome guest in this facility and we don't even know where they are! What are we going to do?" the general said. "Look, duh" a newb said. Then the general walked slowly toward him and said in a cold voice "I know we have to look private, what I'm saying is that we can't find them at the moment, maybe you can give us a hint in hell" then he snapped the privates neck. "Well gentlemen, that concludes our meeting. Let's look out for these outlaws. And respect my authority" the general said. "Why would we do that?" red said before jumping down. "So, this brat is the one who eluded all of me security. Bravo, but next time doesn't give away your position you cocky little $^!*!" the general said. "He's not alone" I said jumping down beside red. "Were the outlaws, thanks for the name Mr.…?" "Just the general thank you" he said. Then a bunch of soldiers came in like a flood. Aiming their guns at our heads. "Ready to surrender?" the general asked.


	7. Chapter 7

Nick Chrisler

RED HOOD AND THE OUTLAWS 7, FROM HUMMBLE BEGININGS PART 3 BLACK FIRE'S FLAME!

At this point there was no choice but to surrender. So as we raise our hands a huge spaceship crashes through the wall bringing with it a storm of dirt. Then the door lowered slowly and reviled an alien that was similar to star fire but with long black hair. An army of aliens await at her beck and call. "Attack my army" she spoke and they did not hesitate. There was a stream of bullets and lasers. "Hello sister" the woman said. "Hello black fire, you're not bringing me back home!" star yelled. "I think I am, I always win" black fire said. "Then you haven't fought me yet" red said. Then black fire just shot him with a short blast that was kind of funny when you see him flop. "Owe, you, you madam are indeed… (Getting up)… are one powerful lady, I'll give you that. But that will not stop the red ho…" red started before he got blasted again. "Ok, that's annoying" red said. "I think I'll just chill on the floor for an hour" red said. "Well sister, let's go" black star said. "No I won't!" star said. "Fine, I'll just have to drag you on this ship like back home when you were little" black star said. But I grabbed a brick arrow and shot it at her face. Star slapped me and said "what are you thinking? That's my sister!" "Nice job kid" red said water falling a beer. "Where did you get that?" asked. "I always bring with me one or two in case I want to get hammered" red said. Then black fire stood up grasping her jaw. "You little…" she started but star started fighting her. This was the craziest and most even matches I've ever seen. It soon came down to both of them shooting lasers at each other. Red got up finally and asked "what's going on?" "Well, they have been fighting for like half an hour so… nothing much" I said. Then 3 aliens stopped in front of the fight and said "you can't help her" "how much are you willing to lose?" red said pulling out his pistols and shooting them like crazy. They started charging at us and all we could see was star being choked by black fire. Red had one shot at shooting black star non lethal before she kills star. So he aimed carefully while being pushed by a huge alien, and he got her in the shoulder. "AAAHHH!" she exclaimed as the bullet found its place. The threw star and red dropped a grenade down the aliens pants. "Don't blow your pants up bro" he said before kicking himself away right before the explosion. Then we grabbed star still breathing heavily and then star turned around and made an obscene jester with her middle finger at black fire before shooting a plasma blast at the alien gasoline tanks and we got out of there in a flash right before the explosion.

When we got back to the jeep the entire base was filled with fire. Red said coldly "come on lets go" and we sped away.

We stopped at this bar in the middle of the desert and hoped out; we looked like crap and needed a good drink. Star didn't know what one was but she was about to find out real fast. There was a guy in the front, real tough guy, real big mussels. "Hey, only angels in here" he said threateningly. "Then why are you here?" red asked right before slamming his head against the wall and entering the bar. It was filled with bikers with too many tattoos and blonds married to the bikers. We sat down at the counter, this was at about 6am and these people were looking for a fight. The area was dim, with a few cracks in the wall revealing glimpses of sunlight. "Hey beautiful, you aren't around these parts huh? (Spit)" I hear a biker say. "Three beers and no we are not from around here so mind your own god # %& business punk" red said in a cool, threatening voice. We got the beers and star drank it like those chug matches.

"Was I talking to you? So were you from?" he asked. "Well, I know you came from your moms penis, but I came barreling from hell" star said with a hiccup. Owe crap, she's wasted. "wello waiter… I mean hello hater, another beer, my buds will pay for it" star said. "Hey, did I say you could talk to me like that babe?" the biker asked. "If you talk to her like that again ill drive away with your penis tide to the back of me jeep" red said. "Look hotshot, everyone in this bar will help me beat the crap out of you so keep your mouth shut" the biker warned. "Well get some more pals and well make it even alright cupcake?" red asked and turned around back to his drink. The biker grabbed his shoulder, spun him around, and red dodged a punch that went through the counter. Red head butted him. Kicked him away, grabbed a menu and tossed it at his face saying "hold this will ya?" and punched his face through it. Then another came around at him. Star was about to get up but I stopped her. He grabbed a table, put it in the middle of each other, and grabbed his head and slammed it through the table. Red turned and slammed his fist into a bikers face and caused a K.O. then he pulled out his pistol (1) and shot in the air, scaring the others off.

We got out of the bar, well I pretty much carries star out and she was saying stuff like "we'll look who got to second base" or "go horsy go!" red came out with the guy, he dragged him from a rope that was hanging from his pants, tied it to the back of the jeep, hoped in, and drove 20 miles before going back and dropping him off in pain and fear, but mostly pain and suffering.

Star was singing 'starry night' all the way till we got to this building with a huge red face on the front. "Home, sweet home" red said. Then he opened the back door, grabbed star, and carried her to the building until we got inside and then he dumped her on the couch. "Is that how you treat your dates? Pathetic!" star screamed. "I want chocolate NOW!" star yelled for half an hour until she passed out. Then red fell asleep leaning on the wall next to the 1989 style TV. I fell asleep near the door, and that's how we first met.


	8. Chapter 8

Nick Chrisler

RED HOOD AND THE OUTLAWS 8 TRIP TO CHINA PART 1: NIGHT OF THE OWLS

This is how we come to be in china. Red wanted to see what jobs we could do there and star was too busy packing all of her cloths to wait for our decision. So we stole a 'Wayne enterprise' plane that red got us. When we got on star for the first time looked like a gangster. Red is wearing a suit, and I'm wearing a sideways hat with ruffled clothes. When we got on the private jet red ordered some Champaign, well actually 5. 3 for star. She was so wasted it was annoying. She kept grabbing my hat and wearing it like how I was and mocking me all the time like "hey ladies, wanna see my arrow?" or "waddup playas, I'm arsenal and my arrows and go through targets like scissors through paper!" red couldn't stop laughing. When we got there we walked into a limo. "Wow rich boy, my momma told me not to go (hiccup) into cars with strange men. Even if there was chocolate" "just get in" I said.

When we got to the hotel, it was 9pm. We all had separate rooms but had keys to each other's rooms. And we all had to share the same bathroom. Why china? Why? Star has diarrhea when she drinks! I don't want to take a leak and smell that. So I did what any other, as china puts it 'American' would do. I had two other options, pee out the window, or use my ice bucket. Ice bucket it is. When it was about 11pm star came in still wasted and said "come on, let's go to second base" "what are you talking about…" I started but she kissed me.

Red didn't know, heck he didn't care if we were together. For all he knew we were at 6th base. So it didn't bother him.

When we got a deal from a politician we were suppose to kill the leader of the owls. This was going to be one of our most dangerous jobs yet but for 10,000,000 ill jump off the Grand Canyon for! So we tracked them down to an old storage warehouse. "We are being watched my brothers, we need to be more careful!" one of them said. "Careful, sure, careful. It's not like we spent our life's learning how to be 'careful' or anything idiot!" another said. The rest laughed. "You better watch what you say, I spent 7 years learning and I already found you dip$%^#s" red said. Then he kicked one of them and said "take me to your leader" "I'll make a meeting for you in hell!" one of them said before pulling out this weird metal owl claw. The rest did the same. Then they were swiping at reds face like crazy. Star was blasting them like crazy but more came. And then a black van smashed through the wall, I've seen this van before, but where? Then I remembered. The general. A bunch of soldiers came out of everywhere but were no match for the owls. "You said a 'politician' said he'd give you 10,000,000 dollars right?" I asked. "Yeah" red said with a guilty, confused face. "And he asked you to kill the leader of the owls" star asked. "Yeah" red said. "Would this politician be the general?" I asked. "Perhaps" red said. "Did you know?" star asked. "Not a clue" red said. "Ok, I believe you" I said pulling out three arrows and headed to the battle. "I don't right now but I might later, I'm mad at you though" star said. After a while we quickly realized this battle is bigger than all of use, this is ww3! China was against America, Russia was fighting Europe, and Japan is just there. After the battle moved into the heart of china, the justice league came to straighten this out. But were unsuccessful in stopping it. So they started using brute force. Where the battle was now a waste land filled with lost souls. "This is sad" star said. Then red started praying, praying for the souls to find their place and go home. Star and I never knew red as a christen, I mean he did dress up as a priest to save me from prison, but he never prayed in front of us before. "…in Jesus name we pray, amen" he said and stood up. Star hugged him, and for the first time since we ever met, he hugged back. Then red said "come on, we got a job to do" "what?" star asked letting go. "We gotta kill the general and explain our position to the night owls" red said. Then we walked through the valley of death to the general.


	9. Chapter 9

Nick Chrisler

RED HOOD AND THE OUTLAWS 9 TRIP TO CHINA PART 2: KILL THE GENERAL

There was no end to that battle field. When we finally got to where the fight was there was ninjas and men in black suits all place. Then we saw 3 black trucks filled with men and guns shooting through the cracks in the vans. "Ok, I'll take the vans, you guys take the rest" red said running while pulling his pistols out. "You heard him star" I said. And ran into the gun smoke.

When the battle was over, we decided to look for red. After 4 minutes of looking, we found him. He fractured his arm and was clutching it. "How's it going?" I asked. "Peachy, how's the fight?" red asked. "Over, can't find the general though" I said. "Owe, he's right here actually" red said pulling a black eyed, duck taped general crying. "So what do you want to do with him?" red asked. "Let's cut off his balls!" star said. "Well, he did kill millions of innocent people. So let's do it" red said.

When we left him he was actually begging us to shoot him. "Well, that went quickly, so we came to china for nothing?" I asked. "Yep, well at least we got to start a war" red said shoving me. "Boys will be boys" star said with a hopeless voice. Then we all had are arms around each other as we walked away.

It's hard to imagine a life without these knuckleheads. Now that I pack my stuff to get back home, I realize that these guys are the best dame guys ever.


	10. Chapter 10

Nick Chrisler

RED HOOD AND THE OUTLAWS 10 THE NOT FAR FUTURE

Today, I woke up as usual. I had a bed head and I looked lousy, and felt lousy to. I got down stairs and star walked past me with a milk jug but instead of milk there was coffee inside. "Wow…" I started but I got coffee in the face. "Oowwwwww, star! My face!" I said clutching my face. "Oh, sorry" she said with concern. "Well, at least it got you up" red said with his legs crossed and on the table, reading the news paper. "Get me some alcohol now!" I said. Star hands me a bottle of beer but I shove it out of her hands. "Not beer! The alcohol in the medicine cabinet!" I said. "What beer in the medicine cabinet?" star asked. "The black bottle that says 'alcohol' on it!" I yelled. "I told her not to get the coffee in the milk jug, but she didn't listen" red said not looking up from the news paper. "I didn't think I was going to spill it on arsenal!" star yelled. "But you did" red said mockingly. Star slapped him out of his chair and onto the ground. "Say something again and I'll kick your ass!" star threatened. "Ok, geese" red said touching his face. He didn't have his helmet on. Then star handed me the alcohol and I dumped it on my face. It burned but disinfected it. "Looking good Rudolf the red faced reindeer" red said. That raised a fist and he backed off. "Thanks star, I needed that" I said. "Doesn't that burn?" red said. "No worse than a burned face" I said. Star whispered 'geese, I said I was sorry' to herself and red got the paper. "Were on the front page. You want to hear what it says?" red asks. "Sure" I say.

"Local gang called 'the outlaws' were seen by eye witnesses in china a week ago, but not before the huge battle taken there. No one knows how they got there and no one knows how they got out, but we are getting close to their secret identities. By: Nick Chrisler, nightly news paper" then it shows a picture of use together.

"What a load of crap!" star said. "Ya, there too stupid to find out our secret identities. And besides, stars clean because she's an alien. But me and arsenal are screwed" I said. "True, true. But still. We never posed like we were going out a wall before" star said. "I don't know, but you're still good looking in it unlike me. Am I really that fat?" red said. "Yes, your six pack is a lie" I said chuckling. "So, what do we rob now?" star asked. "That's a good question, a McDonalds?" red asked. "Sure, I could go for some fries" I said. "I could go for… everything there" star said. We laughed as we went to the elevator.

"Let's go the long way, I'm in no hurry" red said. "Speak for yourself I'm about to eat these seats" star said. "Here (I gave her some jerky) these will hold you until we get… what the?!" I said as a portal opened right in front of the jeep.

When I blinked we were in this desert. The jeep got stuck in a sand mountain. "Oh, come on!" red said stomping on the gas pedal. "You peace of shit MOVE!" red yelled, scaring star. "Come on. Let's get out of this thing" I said. We hoped out and red said "star, pull this out" "the jeep won't work" star said. "JUST DO IT!" red said. Star grabbed it with one hand and tugged it out of the sand. "Thanks, I'll take it from here" red said pulling out ropes from his trunk and tying them to the end of the jeep and pulling the jeep down this sand road. "Just leave it man" I said. "No" he said still pulling. "How long do you think you can pull that piece of junk through the desert?" I asked. "As long as it takes" red said still pulling. "Come on, just leave it" star said. 'First of all, I could use some support. And second of all, I've had this thing forever" red said. "All right, ill help" star said lifting it up with red still tied to it. "Hey! I'm still on the thing!" red yelled. "Oh, sorry" star said lowering it. "I thought you weren't literally tied to it" star defended. "Gee, that means a lot" red said untying himself. Star lifted it with one hand like before and carried it as we walked.

After 2 hours of walking and walking, we finally sat down against this sand hill. "You know what's the worst thing that's happened?" star asked. "Being stuck in a desert?" I asked. "No, I'm still hungry!" star said holding her stomach. I gave her the rest of my jerky and started climbing the sand hill. When I looked over the hill to my amazement there was a town/city in the sand. "Hey guys! I found a city!" I exclaimed. "Keep your paintys on Nancy, I just got done taking a leak" red said pulling his paints up. Star giggled and glided up beside me.

"Well, what should we do? Waltz right in?" star asked putting an arm on my shoulder. "Or we could steel there gas and bullets and speed away, just sayin'" red said climbing up the hill. "Ok, we don't want trouble right now. I got some cash so let's buy what we need and maybe some better clothes" I said observing our sand covered bodies. "Fine, but I'm still taking beer" red said with his arm crossed.

We walk down the road and the people are giving use the eye. Red flips them off and star kicks him in the ass. "Ok, sorry" red says rubbing his ass but the people are laughing too much to care. Red kicks a bar door open making it break and says "where's my devils cut?" "Shut up red" I say. "Or what? They'll kick my ass?" he says. "Yes, we will" we hear from the corner. Then the man looks up at us and blinks rapidly. "Am I drunker than a skunk or am I seein' what I think I'm seein'" he says. "I don't know, if I kick your head will you see better?" red says. "Yep, I'm not drunk as I thought I was or my illusions wouldn't talk back" he says putting on his helmet. Now red is shaking his head because we are looking at an older, taller, and more muscular red hood. "What the hell!" red screams. "Leave the language at the door wannabe" he says walking up to us. "Who's the wannabe? The only one I see is in front of me" red says. "Owe wow, you are me aren't ya you little shit" he says. The he chuckles deeply. "Are we in some time loop or whatever?" red asks. "Probably just went through a portal" older red says. "How did you know we went through a portal?" red asks. "Its happen to me from time to time, it sucks" red says. "Can you help use?" star asks. "Sure, but now I know I can't break time by seeing my past self" he says. "That's great and all but we need to get home" I say. "Catch" the bartender says throwing the devils cut at red and red catches it without looking. "I remember when I learned to do that" older red says walking out of the bar. We follow him down the road.

Eventually we get to this house just as bad as the rest of them from the outside. "Well, home sweet home" older says walking in. black bat is sitting on the couch watching television on this crappy TV. "Honey, I'm home" older red says. "Where's the bacon?" she asks still watching the old TV. The channels are black and white. "What, honey?" red says with a confused look on his face. Black bat looks over and says "were not keeping them" "I know I'm helping them get back to their time" older red says pouring two glasses of water and grabbing a bottle of mustard from the fridge. "Come and drink up" older red says. "Mustard! How'd you know I love the stuff?" star asks. "I used to be an outlaw right?" older red asks. "So, what's the situation with black cat?" red asks with a confused look on his face. "Married" older red says without looking up. Red passes out on the wooden floor. Older red laughs like it's the funniest thing in the world.

When we got some new clothes and some food, we went out to reds jeep. "Why don't you have the jeep?" red asks. "Blew up" older red says lighting a smoke. "What happened?!" red asks. "It was in the middle of a war, bombs were dropping like oversized raindrops. I tried to get out of there but when I got so near it I could touch it, it light up like Christmas" older red says getting in the driver's seat. "Oh and I forgot to mention. The outlaws are dead and buried. Arrow is doing some work trying to bring down Lex Luther, and star is working for him. This used to be los angelus until Luther rose to power and destroyed the very fabric of what we knew and loved. Eventually we were faced with a question. Do we join the 'government' or join the 'resistance'. Honestly, I didn't and still don't care about either. But star knew that Luther had her sister working for him so she gave in, and that just crumbled out partnership. Arrow joined the resistance but I chose a quiet life" older red explained. "But, what happened to the bat family?" red asks "don't bring them up, don't ask questions" older red explained smoking his cigar. "Where did ya get those cigars?" red asked. "I buy them from street urchins" older red said with a shrug. "Gross! What if they peed on them!" star asks. "Then I smoke them, cigars are hard to come by sweet heart" older red says. "Oh, I almost forgot!" older red says running out to his house. We follow him to his basement and he puts his hand on a scanner and says "I want to kill Justin Bieber" and a door opens and reveals an arsenal that can supply a small army. "Well, take your pick ladies" older red says. "Gee, thanks" red says with a look on his face. "THAT'S COOL!" star says. "Why are you yelling?" I ask star. "Oh sorry, that guy on the keys pressed Caps Lock. Stupid author" star says crossing her arms. We all looked at her with a confused looked on our faces and I grabbed a bow with RPG arrows and a sniper scope on the bow. "So, you're going hunger games?" red asked. "I guess" I say. Then I grab some grenades, a backpack and paint a skull with cross arrows instead of bones on the backpack. Then I fill it with bullets, grenades, water, and jerky. Red only got a bag and put cigarettes in it, or weed, I really don't care.

Once we get on the open road, everything went got quiet. Then older red, ill just call him scar, puts on new divide from linkin park and star sings along to it. This is the first time I heard her sing in the car. I mean, you can hear her sing downstairs when she takes a shower, but never in the car. "How did you do that?" I asked scar. "If your friends with someone long enough, you'll get to know them better. You'll get there" scar told me patting me on my shoulder. He doesn't know his strength because my shoulder felt like a sledge hammer slammed itself onto it. "Ow, sorry" he says with a confused kind of look on his face. "How long till we get to… where are we going?" "We are going to the one place I would love to watch burn like everything else, metropolis." Scar said with a stone cold face.

**CHAPTER 2: DESERT STORM**

"I always wanted to pop a cap in that guy's skull, why are we going there?" red asked. "Well, Luther has the only tech on the planet to get you back to your time" scar says. "What about Bruce?" red asks. Then scar stomps on the brakes and makes the truck's tiers squeal. "Get out" scar says. "But" star starts. "I said GET OUT NOW!" scar says pushing us out into the desert. "Meet you there" scar says before taking off. "Look what you did!" star says to red. "I'm sorry, I'm not psychic!" red yells back. "He told you to stop talking about batman, but you just couldn't keep quiet could you?" star asked. "Well, I guess not bitch!" red says kicking a small boulder about 1 or 2 feet high, making it roll. Star stomped the ground making a chunk of the earth fly up so she could laser blast it with her laser eyes. I was just standing there like a loner. "Come on love birds, just make up" I say. They both shoot me dirty looks and I back up with my hands raised. "Do you think this is _funny_?" star asked, her eyes glowing with green energy. "No, I was just…" I start. "No, you were just looking for something to comment on" star says looking angrier. "That's right, hit the bag a little, soften 'im up" red says, punching the air like a boxer. "Owe I'm sorry princess, did I make you say?" star says mocking me. "Ya, now hit him with the big guns" red says. "Your mom fells sorry for you, and I thought I act like a women!" star says. Red raises his hand and go's 'ooooohhhhhh' and says "1, 2, 3 and he's out!" then red and star high five each other. "Are we happy now?" I ask. "Yes, I am" star says punching my arm. Even though she didn't mean to, it felt worse than scar patting my shoulder. There was a purple bruise left over. And we start walking where scar went, following his tire tracks. "He really is your future self" I say. Red shoves me and we all laugh like idiots.

After a while we got really bored. So bored to the point that red and I wanted to see who can put a crack in stone. Why did I so that! We were so bored that we got star to be the referee. Don't ask me how we got her to do it, we just were that bored and we had nothing better to do beside die of dehydration. I broke my pinkie of all things and didn't make a dent in the stone. Red punched it and there was an imprint of his fist in the stone. Then he pulled out his switch blade and marked 'the red hood was here'. Then we walked away with red mocking me the whole time.

**CHAPTER 3: LUTHORS CITY**

So, after walking, and walking, AND WALKING! We finally got there. One thing led to another and star was carrying red, he says when he kicked the boulder he broke his toe, but I don't think that's why he wanted star to carry him if you catch my drift. When we saw the city's lights flicker, star dropped red as soon as she saw a building. "Hey! That was rude!" red says brushing dirt off himself. "What about your toe?" star asked red, which now was standing. "Owe… well… I guess it healed. He, he" red says. I laughed until I was rolling on the sand and star kicked me, which is like getting kicked by superman. As we walked into the city (I was limping) I see scars beat up truck outside this space-like bar. But before I even commented on it red was already waling in pulling his pistols out with fire in his eyes.

We ran after him into the bar but we were too late. Red and scar were fist fighting and breaking bottles, starting the whole bar to fight one another (I'm pretty sure they just did that for kicks). So star and I walked around the bar fight scene to the other end with no one there and ordered 2 bottles of whisky.

After about an hour of fighting we got a little tired of it, so star scared them all out except me, scar, red, and surprisingly, the bar tender.

"Why did you stop (grunt) (red punched scar) (#comma) the fight?" scar ask star. "Shut up, were still fighting" red says trying to put his switch blade through scars head. "Shut up and listen, we have to get out of here or the cops or whatever gets here. It's only a matter of time" I say. "Excellent point arrow" scar says kicking red off. Then we bolted out the back door leaving a thousand dollars on the counter top and a note that says 'don't tell the cops about us or you'll get a bullet through the head'.

As we walk down the streets of the city, I have to admit how incredible it looks. There are these billboards that are holograms; the streets have lights on the side of the side walk facing the street making it glow green, the buildings are cold and green, and the cars are all black. We don't exactly fit in, but no one cares who the next guy is. "So, this is metropolis" red says. "Yep, the city of devils. Believe it or not, but the good looking places are where the devil hangs out" scar says, taking a swig from the whisky we bought for him and red. "Star, go ahead and scan the area" scar says. "What! Are you crazy? I'll blow our cover!" star says. "No you won't. Taking your top off will blow our cover. Everyone has mutated DNA that makes them fly, so go ahead" scar says. I look up and notice at least 20, maybe 30 people hovering over use talking on their cells or whatever. So grudgingly, star goes up to scan.

Then in less than a minute star comes back down to ask, "What am I looking for?" "You are looking for a solid gold building with a giant L on it" scar says. "We're going to be here for a while right?" I ask red. "Ow, you have NO idea" red says.

After about half an hour of yelling, arguing, confusion, and everything else that makes you want to put a gun to your head, we finally find the building that scar was talking about, the house of Luther. "Ok, here's the plan, divide and defeat or whatever it is. GO!" scar says. "Wait, that doesn't give use a lot of info" I say. "Oh, I'll cause a distraction while you three go in and find a portal maker, this story has gone to long" scar says. Then before we can stop him he goes and starts shooting at the mansion yelling "death to that mother fucka!" then we all ran to this huge vent and crawled in.

"Aw, it smells like reds room!" star says, clutching her nose. "Hey! I don't wanna know what you talk about when I'm not around" red says. Star and I chuckled, and then we look for a light so we can get out. After a while of star complaining and pushing what I think are dust bunnies we finally get to a vent with a large machine that red tells us to go through. When we land the scientist don't notice at first, then after we knock out about 5 or 6 they pull out these rifles that shoot electricity. "Beat em' hard, beat em' fast and whatever you do don't get shocked!" red says pulling out his pistols. "LET'S BUST A CAP!"

Red says shooting at the scientist. "Star, I'll go start the portal…" I start. "Oh no you won't" I hear a cold voice say from behind me. Then the portal machine made contact with this green ray and it blew up like it wasn't even there. "What the…"red starts with a look of despair. "If you wanted to use my technology, you could have asked" Lex Luther says coming from the darkness. "You son of a &!*%!" red says. "Watch your mouth, you're in my house now Jason Todd" Lex says. "Do I look like a give a fuck?" red says holding his pistols up at him. "Go ahead. But ask yourself this, who can build you another portal home?" Lex says with a smirk. "He's right, don't do it red" I say. "Fine (lowers pistols), but don't think I won't kill you in a heartbeat" red says. "I wouldn't have it any other way" Lex says.

Well, for trespassing and just cause we time traveled, we got put in Lexes 'dungeon'. So all we do is look at mold and mushrooms growing under Lexes marvelous mansion. Star keeps trying to kill every guard she see's. Last night, I actually thought she was thinking of killing me in my sleep. I didn't sleep at all that night. You might think its funny, but if you think a hot warrior princess is thinking of killing you in your sleep, you tend to be on edge.

**CHAPTER 4: THE GREAT ESCAPE**

Now, even red is starting to go coco. I mean, he wasn't always right in the head, but now he keeps talking about some grotesque ways of how to kill Lex. It's really disturbing. "Come on out, you're…" I heard a guard say before star blasted him with her laser blast. "Come on, let's get the fuck out of here" red says pulling out a sharp piece of pipe that resembles a knife. I didn't want to argue so I went along with it. They were killing goons left and right. I was right, that basement do's do things to you. I might be the only sane one; then again, I was crouching holding my knees. Wait?! What the hell am I doing?! I got up and brushed the dirt off my knees. Then I look over at the massacre. There was blood and body parts every were! I got sick in the corner and every time I looked over thinking it would get less gross it just got worse. Red walked up to me, cleaning his knife with his shirt, but it wasn't doing any good because his shirt was soaked in blood. "Sorry you had to see that, I knew that you have a light stomach" red says. Lex walks in with a calm face, then fright and fear in his face. "Hey Lex, like what we did with the place?" red asked. Lex got sick all over the floor. "Owe my god! What in bloody hell is wrong with you?!" Lex asks. "Get us out of here NOW!" red orders.

"You're lucky I didn't haul your sorry asses to the electric chair!" Lex says, leading use to the portal. "Really? I didn't think you wanted anything to do with our existence" red says. "Whatever, I just want you out!" Lex says. Then I see older star fire and black fire! "Who are these wanna bees?" older star asks Luther. "These aren't copycats fire blast, these kids ran into a stray portal" Lex says. Wait a sec; I don't remember telling him anything about that! I grab reds pistol and shoot a fire extinguisher, blinding everyone. I grab star and red and jump through the window, falling 4 feet onto my shoulder and jumping up. "Arrow?! What the hell?!" red asks. "Ya, what's the deal?!" star asks me. "Look, did anyone of you tell him about the stray portal?" I ask. "No" they both say. "Well, who's the only one besides use who knows about the portal?" I ask. "You don't mean…" red starts. "Yes, he has scar" I say. "I was going to say he has mind reading powers, but in that case… holy crap!" red says. Star starts tearing up. "Do you think they hurt him?" star asks. "Probably, I don't know though. We need to hide for a little while until they stop and look for him" I say. They nod and we run. Finally, we find these bars and red kicks them off. Then we slide in and land on this type of mold. We wait for the troops march away and we hear behind use "well, its judgment day" and we turn around to find the one person we never expected to find.

**CHAPTER 5: THE CRACK IN THE GLASS**

"Is that, are you really..?"I ask. Older red arrow is sitting there with scar. "Yes, well… I'm not red arrow any more, my name is arsenal" arsenal says. "I thought of that name" I say. "Yes you did, you even went along with it for a while correct?" arsenal asks. "Ya, I think" I say. "That's not important. We need to make a plan" scar says. "Ya, what do you propose?" star asks. "First, we need to find a way to bring fear into the hearts of these people. Then, we strike at the authorities, proving they are weaker than use. Then finally, we kill Luther in public" scar says. "Really? Easier said than done" star says with a smirk. "Do you know how long I've been down in this hell eating things that would make your skin revolt and your tongue disappear? 6 years!" arsenal says with a tear in his eyes. "6 fucking years of doing nothing but starve to death! And you don't think I know what I'm talking about?! I know this plan is full proof, ok? Now this plan has some things I'll mention when the time comes, but for now, just trust me, I've been planning this for 8 years now, and I know this will work" arsenal says. We all nod and say "ok" before we look out the window, to see the bat symbol saying 'R.I.P.' in the center. You could see the hate in scars eyes. "He died with use around him, the bat family. He looked up at us with a smile. And then he just past, like he wasn't even there" scar says, "he was the only one who tried to save me, in my time of need he was there going as fast as he can, putting his own life in jeopardy. Just to get me to safety. Then joker blew up that ware house I was In, I was already beaten half to death by his crow bar before batman found me dead" red says. I never knew that about him before, and I thought I knew everything about him. "Well, now you know" red says climbing through the window.

When we reach the power station arsenal grabs scar and talks to him in private. Then scar gives him a thumbs up and runs to the control machine. "What was that about?" I ask arsenal. "You'll find out on the top of the daily planet" arsenal replies. "But…" I start. "No, you'll just have to wait and fight" arsenal says.

The daily planet became a museum dedicated to the 'suffering' Lex Luther endured trying to bring down the god superman. "Come on, no ones in at this hour. Now, what I have planed will be the first crack in Luther's huge glass castle. Then the others will bring down the castle to a large amount of broken glass" arsenal says as we enter the elevator. After about a minute we look through the dense glass at the top of the elevator to look at some shadows through the door we were approaching. "Damn, not now" arsenal says cutting the class silently. Then we climb onto the glass and wait for the two shadows to show themselves. They are death stroke and dead shot.

"Well, they were obviously here, you can tell by the heat signature" death stroke says. "Ya, but they might be around use anywhere, they could be on top of it, they could be under it, they could have just turned it on and hoped out" dead shot says. "Ya, but were getting paid a ton so let's at least look around before the others get to 'em first" death stroke says grabbing something from the ground. Reds knife! "So, this is the red hoods knife, he wouldn't leave it like this. He's here dead shot" death stroke says. Then arsenal jumps onto death stroke, kicking him to the ground. Dead shot try's to shoot him but arsenal is too quick. For who was trapped for 6 years under a mansion, he sure can move. Red, star and I jump down and tackle dead shot before he shot arsenal. Arsenal starts trading punches as we start knocking out dead shot. Then death stroke says to arsenal "do you think you can take him down in one night? Because if you do, I guess ignorance really is bliss" "well, I guess we just have to see" arsenal says right before he tosses death stroke over the building down to the streets below, only, we don't hear a crash and he vanished from the scene. "Will he come back?" I ask. "No, his mission is done. He knows when he's beat" arsenal says. Then the lights flicker slightly then come back on like normal. "Looks like scar did his job" arsenal says. "Come on" then he pulls us to the edge to observe Gotham, but all I saw was a shape of reds helmet with his eyes the only place the blackout didn't hit besides around the helmet shape.

**CHAPTER 6: THE REVOLUTION**

"Wow, is that…" red starts. "Well, it is call red hood and the outlaws. So I guess you're the symbol" arsenal says. "Well, I like it" star says putting her arm around red. Red laughed and did the same and I went "group hug!" and we chanted 'outlaws, outlaws, outlaws!'

We all meet up in a storage house on the docks. When we got there scar was waiting. "Well, plan 1 executed" scar says. "We know, good job" arsenal response. "Owe ya, after I got threw his army waiting for me, one of them gave me this letter" scar says. "Who was it?" arsenal says, cradling the letter in his hands. "I don't know, some ninja guy" scar says blowing a perfect smoke ring. "Well, what does it say?" I ask. "Here, look" arsenal says passing it to me.

Dear outlaws,

I am a friend you know but I must keep my identity a secret to protect myself. When I saw you, I knew I had to help. You will find me when the moments right. But by judging arsenal, probably at plan 2 or 3.

From: Mr. Mystery

"Well, that was… that took some time" star says with a confused look on her face. "This mystery person is apparently an 'ally', so let's keep an eye out for this dude, but I have a suspicion" arsenal says. "What?" I ask. "That's my thoughts your thinking of reading, watch it bub" arsenal warned me. "So dip sticks, what's plan numero 2?" red asks. "Plan 1 was just to show we exist. Plan 2 is to show we should be feared" arsenal says. "Ya, but for now, let's rest. I'll take first watch" scar insists. And before he even finishes his sentence we are all out like a light.

In the middle of the night something woke me up. I look around just to find 3 sleeping num skulls, and scar looking outside through a crack. I turn and star is whimpering, then she wakes to. "Hey, are you ok?" I whisper. "Uh… what? Oh ya, I'm ok I guess. Just a bad dream, that's all" star says. I look at her in my 'don't bullshit a bullshiter' look and she takes a deep breath and says "I dreamed you died, ok?" I stay silent because there is no response to that. "Hey, it was just a dream, right?" I ask. "Ya, I guess" star shrugged. As I go to turn around star grabs my arm and whispers "wait, hold me" and she falls asleep in my arms.

When we wake red, scar, and arsenal were staring at use. "Hey lovebirds" red says with a smile. "Hey red, where's your helmet?" star asks, still in my arms. When we both realize this we separate immediately. "Thanks" star says with her arms crossed. "No problem" I stutter, still cold from the freezing concrete we slept on. "Come on guys, we need to start plan 2" arsenal says. "What's the rush?" I ask. "After a night having 5 people who sent the city into chaos, I don't think they want to wait to find use for 'public' execution" arsenal says. "Let them go ahead and try" red says smoking some of scars cigarettes. "Hey you little snot! That's my cigs! Get your own" scar says to red. "Make me" red says running out the door, but almost instantly we hear red say "uh owe" and we bolt out armed and ready. We were completely surrounded by super villains, bounty hunters, ect. Red lifts up his pistol and says "the world's goanna lose some legends" then shoots rapidly, and as soon as the first shot was fired there was an atom bomb like frenzy. There were so many people around use I couldn't see a way out. Red was knocking out five people with one kick, star was blasting people left and right, scar was knocking out people with punches, and arsenal and I were using our bows for shooting, and for knocking out assassins. Finally, after about 2 or 3 minutes of fighting, we were surrounded in a circle. "Give up, 'outlaws'. We have you surrounded. You have absolutely no chance of escape" dead shot says. "Not just yet assassins" I hear from above. It was night wing with a red symbol. "Didn't he try to kill you in a crazy way?" I ask scar. "Look, I dis-honored the bat symbol, but that's water under the bridge" scar says. Then I see bat girl, bat woman, robin, red robin, and a batman in an all black suit with a red bat symbol. "Ready for war?" night wing asks the crowd of assassins. "You bet!" dead shot yells back. Then the bat family jumps down throwing baterangs and kicking heads. This was no contest, with the whole bat family on our side, they have no chance. And the grantee sticker on the package was the justice league (superman, wonder woman, cyborg, aqua man, and the flash) and the titans started coming down to. When it was all over, arsenal says "well, not how plan 2 was suppose to go, but I'm not picky" then we all hear clapping behind use and find Luther. "Somehow I knew you would beat my pawns" Luther says. "Luther, we're taking you out for good this time" arsenal says pointing at Luther. "Aw, you think you're up to my level? I assure you, that you're not fit enough to like the dirt from my boots" Luther scoffs. "Any other things you'd like to mention before I put a bullet in your head?" scar asks. "One more thing, come on out the Luther army!" Luther orders, still having his arms crossed behind his back.

Then green lantern, black fire, cat woman, an army of Lex-bots, and… fire blast?! (Future star fire, in case you're lost). Why is she here? I mean, I saw her earlier working for Lex, but I didn't think she would fight use. I thought she was the one who wrote the mystery letter. But that doesn't matter now. "No matter who you have on your team, we will still bring you to your knees. It's just one way, or the other" arsenal says, slipping his arrow onto the string. "Let's start, shall we?" Lex says. "GO!" arsenal says. And we all start running to Lexes 'army' with no intention of killing, but maybe crippling them or a coma or 2. I was blowing up Lex-bots with my bomb-arrows. Then I look over at the lightning storm starting. But the only things I see is dark clouds shooting lighting in warning at arsenal, fire blast, and scar standing in a triangle. Watching the rain showering down over use, the rain dripping from there stone cold faces. Then arsenal says "you know, this ends now" "yes" scar says. "Indeed" fire blast says. None of them look at each other in the eye, yet they couldn't fight each other, after all the stuff they went through. After all, they were us. "What are you doing blast?! I order you to kill these slobs!" Luther commands. "No" she says with glowing green eyes. Then black fire comes next to Luther and says to blast "oh, enough of this bullshit!" and fires a black kill blow, but instead of hitting blast, she shoots it at arsenal. "Well, not how I pictured my death" arsenal says falling. "NO!" blast yells catching arsenal. "It's going to be ok, arsenal" blast says. "Just call me arrow star" he says with a smirk, and in the blink of an eye, he's gone. Blast bursts out crying. But I look around and no one is fighting, no one is moving, not even the citizens. "Why did you have to be a soldier arrow" scar says with a tear in his eye. "Ha ha! Finally that bitch dies!" Luther says. Then star looks at him with such hatred, it would scare batman. "You think this is funny?" she asks him. "Yes I do…" Luther says before taking a bolt of death from black fire. "Shut up" black fire says.

When we look at the portal to our time, we don't look at each other. When we get back, I could only hope that things get back to normal. But deep down, we know that we can never be the same. Not now, not ever.


End file.
